


Police raid

by klatukatt



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, authority fetish, but not in the way you think, set in the universe but with no existing characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: A boring raid of an apartment building turns exciting for one rookie cop and his scheming partner.Porn without plot, no existing characters.





	Police raid

Police raids were exciting for about five minutes, then the action was over and you are left standing around in your heavy gear for ages, the rookie thought to himself. Team one had found what they were looking for right away which meant waiting while the other teams finished up their sweeps.

“You bored yet kid?” The hand of his partner slapped the rookie on the shoulder. 

“I’m not a kid, you know,” The rookie sighed. “Just another day in the glamorous life of a cop.”

His partner laughed and called out to their commander. “Hey chief. I’m taking the newbie on a little detour.”

The chief only rolled his eyes in response and the senior cop pulled the rookie away.

“A detour? Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.”

The building was still in lockdown and the halls were quiet as the pair took the lift down several floors. The senior partner exited first and marched casually down the dim hallway and placed his viewing device on one of the doors without announcing police presence or anything at all to let the occupant know he wa monitoring. When the rookie approached he was surprised to see the person standing against the wall was a naked woman. He could only see her torso but assumed the rest of her was unclothed as well. His partner pushed the intercom button.

“Are you the only occupant of this apartment?”

The woman started at the sudden question and her voice shook when she replied. “Yes.”

“Is there anything the police should know about before entering your dwelling?”

“No, I have nothing to hide.”

“Alright, we’re coming in to conduct a search. Do not move from your position.”

The rookie grabbed his partner’s arm. “Woah! Are you sure about this?”

“Trust me.” His partner smirked.

Entering into the apartment the rookie could now see the woman was indeed completely naked and her hesitating voice was not necessarily from fear. Her legs were spread wide like her hands on the wall in a distinctly arousing position. His partner walked to the far end of the small room so the rookie took up a tactical position directly behind the woman.

“Quite a tidy little place you have here,” the senior cop stated. “I suppose any contraband would be well hidden.”

“I don’t have anything illegal,” the woman said through heavy breaths.

“A likely story. Why don’t you give her a pat down, officer?”

The rookie gave his partner a skeptical glance and was returned a nod and a huge grin. He felt ridiculous starting the standard frisk but her reactions to his touch made the purpose of this exercise quite clear. 

“What exactly should I be searching for?” the rookie asked conspiratorially.”

“That’s the tricky thing about these naked ones.” His partner walked over and grabbed one of her breasts. “See this hard bit here? Could be a weapon.” He rolled her nipple between his gloved fingers eliciting a moan. “But to really get a feel you need to go skin to skin.”

The rookie followed suit ungloving his hands and teased the woman’s other breast, which was a handful. She continued to moan and twitch, obviously struggling to stay still.

“Hey,” his partner whispered. “Have you ever done a cavity search?”

The rookie was absolutely on board and was merely waiting for permission. He slid his hand over her smooth, large ass and down between her legs to find her dripping wet pussy, soft and swollen. He plunged his fingers inside and grabbed her shoulders to steady her convulsing body. As he pumped, juices splashed all over the floor, his pants, and his arm. He had to take a break all too soon leaving the woman gasping and shaking.

“Well?” his partner asked. “Do you want to fuck her?”

“Should I?” The rookie was a bit dazed but his pants felt uncomfortably tight around his crotch. 

“Better make it quick,” said his partner, glancing at the time.

The rookie didn’t need any more convincing. He opened his pants the barest amount to let his penis free and thrust deep into the woman’s wide open hips. She immediately arched her back and pushed into him eagerly. Her cries grew louder as he pounded, grabbing her waist for leverage.

His partner, who was leaning against the wall next to the copulating pair, reached his hand up to her throat and stopped her increasing voice. “Now you quiet down or else you’ll be in real trouble.”

The rookie couldn’t see the look on her face but the way her vagina tightened around his penis cast no doubt on her sexual arousal. All thought faded away as he focused entirely on his cock and the hot sheath welcoming it. At the last moment he gained control enough to pull out and shoot his load on her back, having no intention of spawning a child. He rubbed his dick between her gracious ass cheeks as the last spasms left him.

“Nice.” His partner loosened his grip on the woman’s neck, leaving her gasping. “Next time you should come inside her.”

The rookie packed up his equipment and headed out the door.

“Wait!” the woman called before the door closed. “Are you off at seven?”

“Yeah,” said the senior cop. “Same as usual.”

The door slid shut and the rookie stared mouth open at his partner.

“So, that was my girlfriend,” the senior cop explained. “As you can tell, she has a thing for authority.” He saw the look on the rookie’s face. “No, dude, it’s all cool. That’s why I asked that weird stuff through the monitor. If she wasn’t down to fuck she would have said our other code phrase. But hey, I think she liked you. Next time you should be rough. Police brutality, you know.”

The senior officer gave the rookie a slap on the shoulder, leaving the new recruit wondering if he should feel thrilled or upset.


End file.
